Expect the Unexpected
by heartofgoldd
Summary: Sequel to Just a Coincidence Raising a baby isn't easy. It can't be an easier with a rockstar for a father. Will Kendall be there for the baby? Or will he leave? Rated T cause I'm not sure what exactly will go on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hihihi! This is the sequel to Just a Coincidence. Sorry it's taken me so long to get this up. I wasn't inspired to write after I finished Just a Coincidence, but after resting for a while, I've figured out what I want to do with this. This first chapter is kinda short, but only because of the lack of time to write today. Chapter two should be longer and more detailed (I hope). Oh, and this story is no longer first person. Just throwing that out there so no one is confused since Just a Coincidence was written in first person.**

**Anyways, enough from me! Here ya go!**

* * *

It's been two months since you last saw your boyfriend and his best friends. To say that you missed him was, indeed, an understatement. Even though, you talked to Kendall everyday it still wasn't enough. You wanted to feel him with your hands, to touch his lips with yours. You just wanted him home with you. Tomorrow, you'd get your wish. Tomorrow, Kendall would be home.

You sigh as you sit in your living room, watching the rain fall contemplating how to tell Kendall you're pregnant. You think back to when you the two of you started dating. After the first night you and he spent together, there was a minor pregnancy scare. Kendall said that he would be there for you and your child no matter what. You were sure that he would still be there for you now that you are pregnant, but for some reason, you're still worried.

"Blake, you need to stop worrying. Everything will be alright," your best friend Brittany says as she sits down next to you. She wraps one arm around you for support. "You know that he's going to be happy about the baby."

"Happy? I don't know about happy?" You tell her honestly. "I know he'll help me through this, but I don't know if he'll be happy about me being pregnant."

"Blake, you're overthinking this! It's going to be okay, I promise!"

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do. Because even if, by some chance, Kendall isn't going to support you and this baby, you have me. I'm going to be here. I'm going to help. We'll get through this like we get through everything else-together. It'll be yet another story to tell our kids someday."

You smile at the idea. Ever since you and Brittany became best friends, the two of you kept a scrapbook of all the crazy things you did together. It would serve not only as a reminder of all the good times that you and she had, but also as a story book for your kids and grandkids.

"See all you need is a smile," she tells you reassuringly. "Plus, I'm not the only one who's gonna help. I'm sure the other guys will be around too. Do you remember how excited Carlos was when he thought he was going to be an uncle?"

This had you laughing. In that moment, Carlos was the only one who was optimistic. Even then, he wanted a baby around. He'd probably be the one most excited about the baby. This makes you feel better; knowing that someone other than yourself wanted this baby somehow made everything okay.

"It's going to be okay," you say out loud so Brittany hears. Saying it makes it more believable. Your hands move down to rest on your stomach. "We're going to be okay."

Brittany smiles, "That's what I want to hear!"

You smile in return. You were going to be okay. You just hoped that things between you and Kendall were going to be okay. You hoped that after everything you and he have been through, he would still want this baby.

**And that's it for chapter one! I'll try to have chapter two up sometime soon-within the next couple of days for sure. How do you guys think Kendall is going to react? Thanks for reading, as always; please review! And keep rushin'!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrighty, here's the next part. I wasn't planning on getting this far into the story, but once I started writing, I didn't stop. And I didn't want to have to re-write somethings so I just left it as is. It turned out pretty good, I think. I hope y'all like it. And just as a reminder**** this story is no longer first person. Just throwing that out there so no one is confused since Just a Coincidence was written in first person.**

* * *

As you and Brittany finished eating dinner, you began cleaning the kitchen. Even though you're only two months pregnant, the cravings and morning sickness are already in full swing. Every morning, you wake up with the urge to vomit your dinner, and sometimes, your mid-night snack, from the previous night. Dinner was always complicated; sometimes you wanted a regular meal like mac and cheese, other times you wanted chocolate covered pickles.

Brittany never objected to anything you asked for. She knew, of course, that it was the baby and never said anything about how weird the food you were eating was. She did, on occasion, give you questionable looks when you requested something extremely out of the ordinary. Tonight, for example; you wanted pizza. The toppings? Mango. Even you had to agree that was pretty strange.

As you're washing the last dish, there's a knock on the door. The two of you exchange a look, wondering who could be at the door at this time in the evening.

"Are you expecting anyone," Brittany asked you.

You shook your head no. "Are you?"

"Nope."

There was another knock on the door.

"I'll check it out. You okay here?" She asked.

"Mhm, I'll be fine." She leaves you to finish up in the kitchen.

You hear as she opens the door, but don't hear any conversation following. She must have made whoever it was leave since you didn't hear anything. This was good. You weren't really in the mood for company anyways. All you wanted to do was take a warm shower and get to bed. Today was extremely long since you knew the Kendall would be returning home tomorrow. You didn't get much sleep last night because you were so anxious and now you were dead beat.

As you dried your hands with a paper towel, someone's hands quickly covered your eyes.

"What are you doing?" You asked, but got no response. "Brittany, I'm not in the mood for any games. I'm really tired and I just want to get to bed."

"Awe, well that's no fun."

Your hands reach up to feel the ones covering your eyes. They were rough and calloused. It couldn't be who you thought, who you wanted it to be. You slowly pull away and turn around; instead of seeing your best friend, you see Kendall.

Tears begin to following from your eyes a t the sight of him. _Stupid hormones._ You've imagined your reunion a million different ways, but this was not one of them. You crying at the sight of him was not what you expected when seeing him.

"Hey," he says pulling you in for a hug. "You're supposed to be happy that I'm back."

"I am happy," you tell him as you wrap your arms around him, pulling him tighter to you. "I never wanna let you go again."

He chuckles at your comment as he kisses your head. "I've missed you so much. I never want to let you go either."

"Good, don't. Ever."

He smiled as he leaned in to kiss you. You slipped your hands around his neck, deepening the kiss. When he pulled away, your mouth fell into a pout.

He leaned in and touched his forehead to yours. "I really did miss you. You were all that I thought about while I was gone."

You smiled. "You were in all my thoughts as well." Although, your thoughts were a bit different from his. While he thought about you because he missed you more than anything, you thought about him, not only because you missed him, of course, but also because you were afraid of how he was going to react to you being pregnant.

You knew that you had to tell him about the baby, but you couldn't bring yourself to do it right now, in this moment. So instead…

"Why are you back now? I thought your flight was supposed to come in tomorrow morning?"

"It was," he explained. "I couldn't wait to see you, so I took an earlier flight."

"And the others?"

"They'll be back tomorrow."

"Are you going to spend the night?" You ask suddenly. There was no way to avoid telling him that you're pregnant if he wakes up and finds you vomiting violently in the wee hours of the morning.

"Uh, well that was the plan," he said with a smile which quickly faded when he saw the expression on your face.

You did want him to stay with you since you missed him so much. You hadn't really slept well since he left, and you were sure that with him lying next to you, with his arms wrapped around you, you'd sleep like a baby.

"But I can go home if you'd like," he tells you.

"Blake, you need to tell him," Brittany says before you can make a decision.

He turns to face her, "Tell me what?"

You're not sure what to say to him, where to begin.

"Blake?" Kendall asks, turning back to you. "What do you need to tell me?"

"Uhm, well, while you were gone, I went to see Sue."

"Sue? Your doctor?"

You nod.

"Are you alright? What did she say?" His hands were around you instantly, holding on to you tightly, securely. His face was full of concern; worried that something is wrong.

"I'm fine, Kendall. She just wanted to run some more tests for the anemia."

"Did she find anything else that was wrong?" He asked his tone still full of concern.

"Kendall, I'm fine honestly. She said that I'd be alright if I continue doing what I'm doing."

You watch as his face slowly relaxes. He believes that everything is alright, but his eyes still roam over your face, checking, making sure that you were alright.

"Okay, that's all that you needed to tell me? You went to see Doc Sue?"

"Uhm, not exactly."

"Blake, I'm having a mental breakdown over here! Will you please just tell me what's going on?"

"Kendall, I…" You paused. "We. We're. We're going to have a baby."

He was silent for a moment. "What?"

"I'm pregnant, Kendall."

**And that's it for chapter 2! What do you guys think? Thanks so much for reading, you should leave me a review now. I'd love to know what you think! Also, is there anything that you'd like to see happen? Maybe I can find a way to incorporate it into the story. Let me know! Thanks again for reading! :) Have a great week, I'll try to update within the next couple of days!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm proud of myself. I started and finished this today; usually it takes me longer to get through a chapter because I get distracted or am interrupted by someone or something. But not today… Probably cause this chapter is kinda short. Oh, well, enjoy :)**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Amanda, Kylie, Bri, and Brittany. Thanks for reading and commenting! I love hearing from you guys, so please, keep up with that! *heart***

**And just as a reminder this story is no longer first person. Just throwing that out there so no one is confused since Just a Coincidence was written in first person.**

* * *

"W-what?" Kendall asked bemused.

"I'm pregnant," you tell him slowly. "We're going to have a baby."

He stood there with a million different emotions flashing across his face. You recognized someone of them; concern, fear, surprise. Everything you feared seemed like it was becoming a reality. Kendall didn't want this baby; he wasn't ready to become father. He was going to break up with you and move on to someone new, someone better. And you were going to have to raise this child on your own.

You inhaled, trying to calm yourself and hold back tears all at the same time. "Go Kendall. I understand that you're not ready for something like this. And to be honest, neither am I. I don't know the first thing about raising a baby or being a mother, but I'll figure it out. I'll make sure the baby knows who its father is, and I'll tell them how amazing you are."

"Blake-"

"Just go, alright?" You placed your hands over your stomach. "We'll get through this together, without _you_!" You rush past him.

"Blake," Brittany says as she extends her hands towards you.

You rush past her as well and make your way upstairs to your room, slamming the door behind you. You didn't want to talk to anyone; you just wanted to be alone. You threw yourself on your bed and hugged a pillow tightly to your chest as you let the tears you held back run down your face. You think back to when you first met Kendall at your concert and how uncomplicated things were then. You didn't have to be responsible for anyone but you. Now, or in a few short months, you would be responsible for not only yourself, but for another person as well.

Lost in thought, you fall asleep. In your dreams, you see a little girl. She has short, blonde hair. She has emerald green eyes. She's tiny, no more than a year old. She's giggling as she's being thrown up in the air. She's the spitting image of Kendall; same hair, same eyes, same alluring charm. She was perfect in every way. What made it even better was that Kendall was in the picture. He was playing with your little girl; he loved her as his own. It warms your heart to see him smile in response to her laughter. In that moment, you couldn't want anything more. You walked over to them, completing the picture. A perfect family.

Your eyes open then, and you see Kendall laying next you in bed. He leans in and touches his lips to yours for a short moment before pulling away and wrapping an arm around your waist, pulling you closer to him. You rest your head against his chest and just lay there, enjoying the moment. You don't know how long it will last.

"Blake?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you so afraid that I won't want this baby?" Kendall asks sadly.

You're not sure how to respond at first. "You've got so much going on right now, Kendall. You just got back from tour. Do you really need another responsibility, especially one this big?"

"Blake, you can't just assume that I'm not ready for something like this. You didn't even give me a chance to talk this through with you. You just ran off."

You shifted so that you could look into his eyes. "What is there to talk about?"

"You. Me. _Our_ child."

You weren't sure what you heard. "Our child?"

He nodded. "Yes, Blake. Our child. I want to be a part of our child's life. I want him to know his father."

"Him?" You say with a small smile.

He grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, I guess I just pictured a little boy in my head. I don't care though; it could be a little boy or girl. I'll love her just the same."

You sit up, "Are you sure this is what you want, Kendall? I'm not asking you for anything."

He sits up and takes your hands in his. "I know that, but I love you. And I love our baby. I'm not going anywhere."

**Happy family? At least for the moment. Kendall and Blake tell the guys in the next chapter! I'm quite excited to write it. Is there anything that you wanna see happen? I'll definitely try to work it in! Thanks so much for reading, you should let me know what you think now! I'll try to have the next chapter up within the next couple of days. And remember, keep on rushin!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, here's the next chapter. It's a lot longer than the previous chapters, but I hope you like it all the same. The other guys do make an appearance in this chapter, so yay for that! Bri, I did mention prior to this that Kendall is really sweet in this chapter, so you were warned ahead of time! Don't kill me if it's too much to handle!**

**Also, I don't think you guys understand just how much I appreciate you taking the time to read this. So in case, I didn't mention it before, THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU!**

**And just as a reminder this story is no longer first person. Just throwing that out there so no one is confused since Just a Coincidence was written in first person.**

* * *

You couldn't be happier. You were going to get the perfect family that you wanted—you, Kendall, and your baby. All the worrying about Kendall not wanting to be a part of your child's life was for nothing. You now know that you were being silly; of course he would want to be there with you. This was his child after all.

As you lay in his arms, he tells you all that he wants for the baby. But before he gets ahead of himself, you tell him to wait.

"I want the guys to be a part of this too, Kendall. They are going to be around a lot too, and so it Brittany. Yea, we'll have the final say, but I want them be involved as well."

He smiled as he leaned into kiss you. "You've thought a lot about his, huh?"

"Mhm."

"But you didn't know if I was going to be here for you and the baby?"

"If you didn't want to stay, it would have been me and Brittany. She would have helped with everything."

He sighed, "I'm not going anywhere, babe."

"Good, now why don't you tell me about the tour? I want to know everything. Start from the beginning."

He chuckled as he begins telling you about all his experiences with the fans and the guys. Somewhere between James teaching him how to do a backflip and someone's birthday celebrations, you fall asleep.

XxX

You wake up early the next morning wrapped in Kendall's arms. You slowly break his grip and crawl out of bed, leaving him there sleeping soundly. You take a quick shower and make your way downstairs to help Brittany with breakfast.

"So what's the verdict?" She asks as she flips some pancakes onto a plate.

You smile, "He wants to be there for the baby."

"Told ya! You were worried for nothing."

"Yea, yea. I was wrong. And you were right."

"So what are you guys gonna do now?"

You poured some orange juice into two glasses; one for you and one for her. "He started talking about all the things he wants for the baby, but I told him to wait."

She brought the pancakes on the table and sat down. "Wait for what?"

You sat down at the table with her. "The guys." When she gave you a questionable look, you continued. "It's not just me and Kendall who are going to be raising this baby. You'll be there, and so will Carlos, Logan, and James. I want all of us to be a part of the decision making process."

You watch as a grin spreads across her face. "So… when are the guys gonna get here?"

You laugh, "Later tonight. They should be back in LA in a bit, but they won't come over till tonight. That was the original plan."

XxX

The day passed slowly as you waited for the guys to arrive. Kendall woke up around noon. You told him to go back to sleep; it looked like he could use it, but he said that he couldn't sleep anymore. After he finished eating, you and he went for a walk. It felt nice to be able to hold his hand again. You were extremely happy to have him home. It was something you could definitely get use too.

"So I was thinking…" Kendall began as the two of you turned another corner.

"About?"

"Well, I know that you said you wanted to wait till the guys get here, but I don't really see what this will have to do with them anyways." He stopped walking and turned to face you. "Move in with me?"

"Uh..." You weren't sure what to say; he caught you by surprise.

"I know you love living with Brittany, but we're going to need all the space we can get for the baby. As it is, I'm not using that much space at home, so why not?"

You know that he's right, but it's hard for you to admit. Ever since moving to LA, it's always been you and your best friend. It'll be strange living away from her.

"You can always visit her," Kendall says, knowing where your thoughts are.

"O…kay." You say unsure.

"Yea?"

You take a moment to respond. "Yes," you say, more sure of yourself. "You're right; we're going to need the room. Besides, we practically live with each other anyways."

He pulls you in for a hug before kissing you passionately. "I love you, Blake."

"I love you too, Kendall."

He knells down so that he's leveled with your belly, and he kisses you stomach. "And I love you too, little baby."

XxX

Around six-ish, there was a knock on the door. Brittany was upstairs getting ready, while you and Kendall were downstairs, watching TV. He got up from the couch with a big smile on his face, anxious to get to the door. Though he wouldn't admit, it had been killing to not talk about the baby all day long. He and Brittany are extremely excited that the guys are finally here.

Kendall opens the door and greets them, but they aren't so excited to see him. Their faces don't really light up until they walk pass him into the living room where you're at.

"Blake!" They all yell simultaneously. They each greet you with a hug and kiss on the check.

"Where's Brittany?" Carlos asks.

"Here I am," she says as walks down the stairs. The boys each greet her before taking a seat and Kendall sits down on the couch next you.

"So, Blake," Carlos begins. "How've you been? What have we missed?"

"I've been alright. Aside from the weird cravings. And don't get me started on the morning sickness."

Carlos, James, and Logan pass confused looks to one another as you, Brittany, and Kendall laugh.

"Guys, you know that I think of you like brothers, right?" Kendall tells them.

The three of them nod.

"We're a family," James says.

"Exactly, only there's going to be a new addition to our family."

A moment of silence passes before Logan jumps up. "YOU'RE PREGNANT!?"

You shocked by his enthusiasm, but nod yes. "Two months."

Carlos is the next out of his seat, running to your side. "So we're really going to be uncles this time, right!?"

You laugh, "Yes, Carlos. You're going to be uncles!"

He throws his arms around you, pulling you in for a hug. "Congratulations!" He then hugs Kendall. "Dude, you're going to be a dad!"

You watch as Kendall's smile widens. "I am! I really am."

**And there it is. What do you guys think? Thank you so much for reading; please leave me a review telling me what you think! Is there anything that you wanna see happen? I'll definitely try to work it in! I'll try to have the next chapter up within the next couple of days. And remember, keep on rushin!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is extremely short compared to the others, but the idea I had was too cute to pass up. I can definitely imagine this happening, not just for the guys, but for anyone, so I felt that it should be included. I hope y'all enjoy.**

**Also, I don't think you guys understand just how much I appreciate you taking the time to read this. So in case, I didn't mention it before, THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU!**

**And just as a reminder this story is no longer first person. Just throwing that out there so no one is confused since Just a Coincidence was written in first person.**

* * *

"I like the name Nathan!" James said ferociously.

"I don't! I like Victor," Carlos yelled.

"Guys, you're being completely ridiculous," Logan said to them. "Those are horrible names! If the baby should be named anything, it has to be Liam. It's an adorable name!"

You watched as the three of them argued over what to name your unborn baby. It amused you to see them fighting over something as simple as naming the child; if they were this passionate about this, you couldn't wait to see what else they would do.

You exchanged looks with Kendall. He seemed to be enjoying the whole argument as well. Knowing him, though, he already had something picked out. You looked over at Brittany who was practically crying from laughter. She was enjoying this way too much.

"Guys." They don't stop arguing. "Hey guys, come on that's enough for now." Again, no response; they continued arguing.

"Guys!" Kendall called loudly. Finally, there was silence. "Blake and I are happy that you're so enthusiastic about the baby, but we're not even sure if we're having a boy or girl yet."

You nodded, "What if we end up having a girl?"

The three of them remain quite for a short moment.

"What about Alex?"

You laugh as the three of them begin throwing out names for a baby girl. Eventually, Kendall begins laughing as well.

"I'm glad they're taking this well," you tell him.

"Were you expecting them to not be so supportive?" He asked as he wrapped an arm around you, pulling you closer.

"It's not that. I knew that they would be happy about me having the baby. I just didn't think they would be _this_ happy."

"So, do you like any of the names they suggested?"

"I do like Alex. And we can use is for a both a boy and girl. What do you think?"

Kendall looked thoughtful. "I like it for a girl. But for a boy, I don't know. I think we should have something else."

"Well what do you think?"

"I like…"

"Avery."

Both you and Kendall looked away from each other and towards the guys. But it wasn't them who recommended the name; it was Brittany.

"Avery?" The two of you say simultaneously.

She nods, "Mhm, it's not all that common, but I think everyone will like it."

"It's not a bad name," James says.

"It is cute." Carlos agrees.

Logan shrugged, "I like it."

"What do you think, babe?" Kendall asked you. "Do you like it?"

You picture a little boy running around your home instead of a little girl. The green eyed, blonde hair boy you imagined brought a smile to your face.

"I do. Do you?"

He nodded, "Yes. I think it's perfect."

**What do you guys think? Thank you so much for reading; please leave me a review telling me what you think! Is there anything that you wanna see happen? I'll definitely try to work it in! I'll try to have the next chapter up within the next couple of days. And remember, keep on rushin!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is pretty long! I really hope you enjoy it :) I sent a snippet of this to a really good friend of mine and I think she liked it. I'm pretty sure she did, and she started yelling at me because she was overwhelmed with emotion (cough, cough, Bri :P) Anyways, enjoy!**

**Also, I don't think you guys understand just how much I appreciate you taking the time to read this. So in case, I didn't mention it before, THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU!**

**And just as a reminder this story is no longer first person. Just throwing that out there so no one is confused since Just a Coincidence was written in first person.**

* * *

The guys didn't stay too long afterwards being that it was late; they wanted to make sure that you got enough rest. They joked about how you had to take extra care of yourself since it was now you and the baby, not just you. You laughed with them, but knew that they were right.

After they left, you went up to bed; Kendall right behind you.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?" He asked as you crawled under the covers.

"I have to go to the doctor's."

You watch as the smile on his face fades and is quickly replaced with fear. "The doctor? Why? Are you not feeling alright?" His hand reached over to your forehead, quickly checking to see if you were alright.

You laugh, "Kendall, I'm fine. I have to go in for a checkup every month."

His face relaxed then. "Oh, okay then. I guess I should be going too."

"Won't you stay? You can come with me tomorrow?"

"If you want me too, I will," he says with a smile.

"Of course, I'll always want you."

He leaned into touch his lips to yours softly. As he begins to pull away, you wrap your arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. He falls onto the bed as you pull him closer to you, but still that's not enough. You pull him on top of you, needing him more than just his kisses. As your hands begin unbuttoning his shirt, he pulls away.

"What? What is it?" You ask him.

"It's nothing."

"Then why'd you pull away?"

"Should we be… You know? When you're pregnant?"

You were confused.

"I just don't wanna hurt the baby, Blake."

You laughed, "Kendall, it's fine to have sex when you're pregnant. You won't hurt the baby."

"Are you sure?"

You nod. He still looked a little uneasy. "But we don't have to do anything if you don't want too."

"I really don't want to hurt the baby," he tells you as he leans into connect his lips to yours again. "Maybe we should wait?"

"I can do that," you say in between kisses.

XxX

The next day, you find yourself waiting for over an hour for your doctor. The same thing happened when you came for your last checkup, so you weren't annoyed with the hold up. Kendall, on the other hand, was.

"They really shouldn't have you waiting for so long, Blake! You're pregnant."

You chuckle, "Kendall, will you please calm down. The doctor will see us when she's not busy."

"But you're pregnant!"

Before you got a chance to respond, the nurse called your name. You took Kendall's hand in yours and followed the nurse into a smaller, more secluded room.

"The doctor will be into see you shortly," she said to you with a smile.

Both you and Kendall took a seat when she left.

"Great, more waiting," he huffed.

You gave him a look. "Is everything okay? You're a little… cranky."

He sighed, "I'm just nervous."

"About?"

"The baby?" When you didn't question him, he continued. "I just want everything to be okay with him. Or her."

"Kendall, I'm sure everything will be fine."

Just then, your doctor walked in.

"Hello Blake! Good to see you again. Ah and Kendall, how nice to see you."

He smiled, "Hey Sue, how's it going?"

"Pretty good. I take it your excited about the baby?"

He nodded, "And nervous."

"Well," she began, "that's expected. I'm sure we can put you mind to ease once we're able to see the little gremlin."

He chuckled, "Won't we have to wait a couple more months for that though?"

Sue shook her head. "Not at all. Follow me this way, we'll get Blake hooked up to the machine."

You could tell that he was once again confused, but he decided to wait and see what was going to happen rather than question it. He followed you and Sue and watch as she hooked up some wires to a big machine. Eventually, he caught on.

"You're going to do an ultrasound?"

Sue nodded.

"I didn't think you can do that this early into the pregnancy."

She smiled at him, "Well obviously the baby isn't fully formed yet. Doing this now, assures you that everything is normal and the baby is growing like he or she is supposed to."

"Can you tell if it's going to be a girl or a boy?"

She shook her head, "It's a little too early for that. Perhaps the next time we do the ultrasound." She looked back to you then, "Do you want a little boy or girl?"

"Oh, it doesn't matter to me. I just want him or her to be healthy."

She smiled and then to Kendall, "What about you?"

"It doesn't matter… But I'd love to have a little boy running around the house."

She chuckled, "Of course. And if you get a little girl?"

"I'll still love her more than anything or anyone else in the world."

"Even more than me," you ask jokingly.

"Even more than you, babe."

You grinned; he was going to be such a great dad.

XxX

After finding out that your baby was doing just fine, you and Kendall left the doctor's office. Instead of going straight home, Kendall took you down to the pier where he officially asked you to be his not too long ago.

"What are we doing here?" You ask as you take his hand in yours.

He shrugged. "I just thought it'd be nice to get out of the house for a bit." You looked at him suspiciously. Something was definitely up. He tried not to smile, but failed miserably. "Okay, so maybe there's something that I want to ask you. And you might not like it."

"So you brought me out in a highly populated area so I won't overreact?"

He nodded.

"Alright, what is it that you want to ask?"

"I think we should wait to find out if we're having a boy or girl."

"Why?"

"I want it to be a surprise! And I know you want to know as soon as possible, but I think it really would be better if we waited!"

You bite your lip, not really sure how to answer. You did want to know what you were having, probably more than you wanted anything else in the world. But looking at Kendall, and seeing how excited he was about waiting made you change your mind.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to wait."

His smiled widened. "Really!?"

You laughed, "Yes, really. Because I love you."

He grabbed you by the waist and pulled you to him quickly, pressing his lips against yours. "I love you too, Blake."

**What do you guys think? Thank you so much for reading; please leave me a review telling me what you think! Is there anything that you wanna see happen? I'll definitely try to work it in! I'll try to have the next chapter up within the next couple of days. And remember, keep on rushin!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I would have had this out for you guys last night, but some family came to visit and I didn't get any time to finish when they left. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Sweet Kendall makes me wanna curl up into a corner and cry because, well, he's sweet Kendall :P **

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Jemma. She's like my biggest fan, haha:P She's an amazing friend, and if I ever have writer's block, she always manages to help me through it. She was having a bit of a rough day yesterday, well not rough, she was just upset about a few things, so I told her I would get this next chapter out for her as soon as I can. Sorry it took so long, but here it is! *heart*Also, I'm not responsible for any crying that may or may not take place...**

**Also, I don't think you guys understand just how much I appreciate you taking the time to read this. In case I didn't mention it before, THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU! It really means a lot to me when you guys take the time to read and review! I love hearing from y'all, it really does make my day! So again, thank you so much!**

**And just as a reminder this story is no longer first person. Just throwing that out there so no one is confused since Just a Coincidence was written in first person.**

* * *

You really understood that phrase people throw around now; the one that says "people do crazy things when they're in love." Yea, that was you. You loved Kendall, and because of that love, you decided to that you didn't want to know if you were having a boy or girl. It seemed like a good idea at the moment, but now that you're thinking about it, it really wasn't.

"Kendall," you whine. "How are we supposed to know what to buy for the baby if we don't know if we're having a girl or a boy?"

He gave you a questionable look, "Um, I guess you just get neutral things."

"Neutral? Like yellow?"

He chuckled, "Yea, like yellow. Although, I'm not sure how our little guy will look in yellow."

Your heart fluttered at his response. _Our little guy._ It sounded perfect when he said it. You quickly gathered your thoughts, not wanting to let him sidetrack you.

"Kendall, I don't know about this anymore. Maybe we should find out if we're having a boy or girl."

While you spoke, he received a message. He opened it and looked at it quickly before looking back at you. "Blake, I have to go." He leaned in and kissed you quickly before getting up and walking to the door. "I'll call you later, okay?"

Before you could respond, he was out the door, leaving you all alone.

XxX

When you didn't hear from Kendall a few hours later, you began to worry. He did say that he would call later, and it was later, yet you still haven't heard from him. What could he be doing, what could keep him so busy that he couldn't take a few minutes to call you? Before you let your imagine get the best of you, you leave your room and downstairs to find Brittany.

"No, she's been in her room since you left. Is everything okay?" You hear her say into her phone.

She was talking to Kendall?

She was silent for a few more minutes before speaking again. "Yea, I can do that, but you know how she tends to worry. You might want to call her soon."

So they were planning something? But what?

"Hey Brit," you say as you walk into the kitchen like you didn't hear anything she said. "Who ya talking too?"

"Uh… No one."

"You're talking to no one?"

"Yea, later," she said quickly before ending the call. "It was no one you know. Someone from work, boring legal stuff."

You nod. You weren't going to get the truth from her. At least, not so easily. "So got any plans for tonight?"

"Nope, did you wanna do something?"

As you opened your mouth to answer, your phone began ringing. You read the name on the screen. _Kendall._ _Finally._

"Hold that thought," you tell her as you answer. "Hey babe. I was beginning to worry."

"I told you I would call you later, didn't I?"

You couldn't begin to explain the relief you felt when you heard his voice. You knew that everything was okay. "Mhm, you did."

"Then why worry?"

"Because that's what pregnant women do."

He chuckled. "How are you?"

"Alright, how are you?"

"Erm… Tired. I think I'm just gonna crash at home tonight. You gonna be alright by yourself?"

That took you by surprise. You were hoping that he would have been back to stay with you through the night. "Uhm, yea, I'll fine. Brit is here." You tell him trying not to sound disappointed.

Of course he knew you better than that. "Blake, I,"

"Brittany and I are having some girl time, I'll talk to you tomorrow Kendall. Goodnight." You hung up then, not waiting for a response from him. If he didn't want to stay, well then, fine. If he wanted to keep secrets, he could. You turned to your best friend. "So about tonight…"

"Movie night with lots of goodies?" She recommended.

You nod, "Sounds good to me."

XxX

The next morning was spent doing absolutely nothing, except ignoring your phone. You left your phone in your bedroom the entire day, not bothering to take the time to get it. You spent majority of the morning out of the house anyways. When you returned home, you found Kendall waiting for you.

"Hiya honey," he says as he leans into kiss you.

Your lips meet his for a short second before pulling away. "Hey."

"I've been trying to get ahold of you for a good part of the morning."

"Oh yea?" You ask him nonchalantly. You really couldn't be bothered with him right now. You were still a little upset from last night. "I left my phone up stairs. Guess I forgot it." You walked into the kitchen in search of something to eat, leaving him behind.

He followed you, sure to keep pace. "So what did you and Brittany do last night?"

_Why don't you ask her since the two of you are all buddy-buddy now? _"Nothing, we just watched some movies in our pajamas and pigged out. Fun stuff!"

It took him a minute to respond, "Right, well, I missed you last night."

You sighed; even without meaning to be, he was sweet. It was so incredibly hard to be angry with him. You turned to face him, sorry that you were being rude. You knew that you didn't really have any reason to be upset with him; he technically didn't live here with you. It was just something that you were use too, and like he said last night, he was tired. It was best for him to stay at his place.

"I missed you too."

And with that, you were in his arms. He held you close, leaving no space between the two of you. "I think we're going to have to get you moved in soon. Maybe today?"

"Today?" You asked surprised.

"Well, we won't have all your things moved over, but how about the basics?"

You thought about it for a moment. "Yea, I think that's a good idea."

He smiled, "Good. Plus, we can start buying things for the baby and getting his room all set up."

You shook your head.

"Or her room," he quickly corrected, "set up."

XxX

Later that evening, you were moved into Kendall's place—sorta. Most of your things were still back at Brit's place, but you had the essentials here. Brit and the guys helped move some of your things over so that you and Kendall wouldn't have to make too many trips in one day.

As you carried the last box up to your new room, you hear Kendall and the guys talking.

"Have you showed her yet?"

"Not yet, but I will in a moment."

"Will what?" You ask as you walk out of the room.

He smiled and took your hand in his, pulling you closer to him. "I have a surprise for you."

"Oh yea? And what would that be?"

His hands were over your eyes then. "If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise."

Someone took your hand in theirs, probably one of the guys, and pulled you forward.

"Where are we going?" You asked.

Suddenly, you stopped moving.

"You know how I had to leave yesterday?" Kendall asked. "And it was kinda out of the blue?"

"Mhm. What about it?"

"Well, I had to leave because the guys and I were working on a little project. It's a work in progress, but I hope you'll like it."

His hands disappeared from over your eyes, revealing a freshly painted room. You walked inside and found a crib, a changing table, and a dresser decorated with stuffed animals. The walls were painted a light shade of green. The crib was placed in the middle of the room, a rocking chair right next to it. The changing table was set against a wall, next to the dresser.

Tears filled your eyes, "You did all of this yesterday?"

He nodded, "with the help of the guys." He paused for a moment. "Do you like it?"

You shook your head, "I love it!"

He smiled and wrapped his arms around you. "Like I said it's a work in progress."

You smiled, "It's perfect!"

"This stuff I can do easily, but the other stuff, like the clothes and what not, I'm gonna need help with. This is where you come in. Of course, like you said, it would be easier if we knew what we were having… We should probably find out."

Once again, you shook your head. "No, we can wait. I can manage." Your hand fell to your belly. "The surprise will be worth the wait."

**What do you guys think? Thank you so much for reading; please leave me a review telling me what you think! Is there anything that you wanna see happen? I'll definitely try to work it in! I'll try to have the next chapter up within the next couple of days. And remember, keep on rushin!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, really sorry about taking so long to post this chapter. I started working on it and then left it alone for a couple of days. And then when I did start working on it again, everyone decided that it was a good time to bother me. But I did manage to finish, so here it is! I took some your recommendations into consideration, so if you see your idea here, thank you; I hope you like what I've done with it.**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my best friend, Brittany. I teased her endlessly with little excerpts from this chapter and she hated my guts for a while there. And it was her who nagged me constantly to finish, so y'all can thank her for this being up today.**

**Also, I don't think you guys understand just how much I appreciate you taking the time to read this. In case I didn't mention it before, THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU! It really means a lot to me when you guys take the time to read and review! I love hearing from y'all, it really does make my day! So again, thank you so much!**

**And just as a reminder this story is no longer first person. Just throwing that out there so no one is confused since Just a Coincidence was written in first person.**

* * *

Living away from your best friend was weird, something that you weren't use too. After all, it had been just you and her since the two of you were just sixteen. Living with Kendall was going to take some getting use too. Being that it was just you and he, the place was much quieter. There was much more space, again something that you weren't use too. Then again, in a few short months, the house would be filled with noise and there wouldn't be as much room anymore.

You still saw your best friend every day. Brittany would come over and help you get settled, helping you unpack your things, and rearranging everything to where you wanted it. Kendall and the guys helped as often as they could as well.

Of course, he was more than happy to have you finally living with him. And he never failed to mention it either. You would be the first person he'd see when he walked through the door, the last person he saw before closing his eyes for the night, and the person he'd wake up to every morning. You couldn't help but smile when he mentioned such things.

Even with so many people helping you get settled, you still had plenty of things to move after a month. You decided that you wanted to get everything settled before bringing anything else over, so that's just what you did. One morning, you and Kendall woke up pretty early. He made you breakfast while the two of you waited for Brittany and Logan to come over. Brit was gonna help rearrange your things while Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and James had a boys day.

You placed your dish in the sink when you felt Kendall's arms around your waist; his breathe tickling your ear as he leaves a trail of kisses from your ear down your jawline. You turn in his arms and wrap your arms around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. As you and he really begin to get into the kiss, you hear someone clear their voice. You pull away from Kendall to see your best friend standing across the room, hand in hand with Kendall's best friend.

"I know you guys are in love, but you don't always have to be so affectionate," Logan tells you and Kendall with a smirk.

You and Kendall exchange a look. What and how you missed something as big as this was beyond astounding. You knew that she always like Logan, but never thought things would become serious between the two.

"Speaking of affection," you say as you look towards their intertwined hands.

The two of them looked down to see what you were looking at and then quickly broke free of each other's hold. You and Kendall laughed.

"Are you ready, bro?" Logan asked bitterly.

"Mhm, I am," Kendall says before turning back to you. "You and Brit gonna be alright?"

You nod, "We'll be fine."

"If you need help or anything call me, okay? And don't work for too long, make sure to take a break every hour, and,"

You pressed your lips, cutting him off. "Kendall, we'll be fine. We're just doing some re-arranging, most everything is in place anyways. When we're done with that, we're going to do some shopping for the nursery."

Knowing that you weren't doing any heavy lifting seemed to put him at ease. "Alright, I guess that's okay." He leaned in and connected his lips to yours once again. "Love you."

"I love you, too."

XxX

After the guys left, you and Brittany went up to what would be your office. You still wanted to work while you were at home with the baby, so Kendall made sure to give you your own space for that. When you objected, he reminded you that he had his guitar room where he made music, so it only made sense for you to have space to what you loved as well.

"So…" You start off.

"Hmm?" Brit asked as she moved something around, opening the room up a bit.

"What's up with you and Logan?"

She looked up at you and then quickly averted her attention to something else. "I don't know what you're talking about," she responded after a moment.

You started packing the bookshelf placed in the corner of your office with books and picture frames. "Oh, so you just happened to be holding hands with him today for no reason?" You didn't want to push her into telling you anything, but you were dying to know if there was something going on between her and Logan.

She didn't respond. After another moment, you decided to not push the subject any further.

After you finished packing your books, everything was pretty much settled in the office. You looked around at your work space. There room was extremely large. The entire back wall was made up of glass; it was a window. Your desk sat in front of the window, the book shelf in the right corner, and a large white sofa in the left corner. There was even enough space for a playpen for the baby.

"This is pretty much it," you tell Brittany. "Let's straighten up the nursery before we go shopping."

Again, there wasn't much to do there. Kendall took care of pretty much everything when he and the boys fixed up the room. There were just a few things that you wanted to add to it. You left all the furniture in place, not wanting to change that. This room also had a window, but it was much smaller than the one in your office; it had a ledge for you to sit on so you could watch outside. He figured it would be nice for you and the baby. You hung some curtains, and placed a few stuffed animals there to make it seem not to empty.

"You should hang some picture up on the walls," Brittany suggested. "That way it won't be so bear and creepy looking."

You laughed, "Good idea. But of what?"

"You and Kendall. The guys. Me and you. Important people."

You nod, "I can do that. But later. Let's go shopping!"

XxX

The two of you went to at least five different stores, but nothing really seemed to catch your eye. You picked up one or two things, here or there, but it was more of baby necessities such as baby bottles, pacifiers, and a couple of stuffed animals that were too cute to pass up. It really upset you that you couldn't find anything for your baby. This was supposed to be fun after all, and so far, it had been anything but fun.

"Let's just try one more store, Blake. I'm sure we'll find something!" Brittany told you. "And I know the just where we can go."

She towed you to some unknown place. "Where exactly are we, Brit?" You looked around and saw that the entire store was devoted to babies. If you couldn't find anything here then you were really screwed.

"This… This is where Logan and I sorta got started," she tells you quietly.

"Got started?"

"Yea, well, we sorta met up here, unintentionally, of course, after you told the guys about you being pregnant."

"Why?"

"To get things for the baby, duh!"

You knew that, obviously… "So, what did you mean by 'got started'?"

You could tell that she wasn't too happy about the topic change. "Uhm, so maybe Logan and I are seeing each other."

You grinned, "Maybe?" She shrugged which caused you to roll your eyes. "Oh please! Don't pretend that you aren't secretly freaking out. You've been in love with that boy since before I can remember."

She blushed a deep red, "Okay, so maybe I am pretty happy about what's going on between me and him. But how do I know it's going to last?"

"Talk to him and see where he stands?"

"It's not that easy."

"Why not?"

"It just isn't, okay? And besides, I'm not as lucky as you to have a perfect boyfriend."

You roll your eyes again, "I do not have a perfect boyfriend. Although, Kendall does come pretty close," you tell her jokingly.

She huffed and walked into an aisle.

"Look Brit, just talk to him. What's it gonna hurt? He likes you."

"How do you know that?"

"This morning, when the two of you walked into the kitchen and were holding hands, _you_ were the one to pull away. He looked kinda hurt when you pulled away so quickly. Sure, he was little embarrassed to be caught red-handed, but he didn't want to let go of your hand."

She was silent. You figured you'd look around while giving her time to process everything you just told her.

"You really think he likes me?"

You nod, "He'd be crazy not too! And I'm not just saying that because you're my best friend."

"But I am your best friend."

You roll your eyes once again, "That's beside the point. Just talk to him! Now," you pause as you've seen something that you like for the baby. "What do you think about this?"

XxX

A little while later, you and Brittany were back at your place. By the time, the two of you got back, Kendall and the guys were already waiting for you. He was happy to see you, a smile instantly spreading across his face as you walked through the door. He quickly left the others and ran to your side, pulling you in for a tight hug then quickly pulling away to kiss you.

"Hi," you said breathlessly when you managed to pull away slightly.

"Hi," he says with a smile. "I missed you."

This had you smiling, "I missed you too."

"Here," he finally released his hold on you and took most of the bags you were carrying. "Let me help you with all this."

"Everything goes up in the nursery."

He kissed you once again before heading up the stairs. You looked around for your best friend, but saw that she was a little pre-occupied with someone at the moment. With his hand in hers, Logan towed her towards the kitchen. With a smile on your face, you went upstairs to carry the rest of the shopping bags.

After dumping the rest of the bags in the nursery, you went to your room to change into something more comfortable. While shuffling around in one of the draws in the dresser, you come across a small, velvet box.

"Hey babe," Kendall calls through the hall right before entering your room.

**What do you guys think? Thank you so much for reading; please leave me a review telling me what you think! Is there anything that you wanna see happen? I'll definitely try to work it in! I'll try to have the next chapter up within the next couple of days. And remember, keep on rushin!**

**Also, I don't know when I'll have the next chapter up. Classes start on Monday, so I might be able to squeeze in the next chapter before then. We'll just have to see what happens. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! I'm really sorry that it's taken me so long to update. Classes started last week and I was exhausted after my last day! I started working on this last weekend, but I did have homework and such to complete so I had to put this on hold. And then yesterday I was talking to my good friend, Bri, who's still going to through the post-concert depression phase. I told her I would wait a week till after her concert to begin the intentional trollyness. Yesterday was a week, so I get to post the new chapter now! I want to try to update this story at least once a week, so y'all might get a new chapter this weekend! Fingers crossed. Lastly, please don't hate me after reading this chapter.**

**Also, I don't think you guys understand just how much I appreciate you taking the time to read this. In case I didn't mention it before, THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU! It really means a lot to me when you guys take the time to read and review! I love hearing from y'all, it really does make my day! So again, thank you so much!**

**And just as a reminder this story is no longer first person. Just throwing that out there so no one is confused since Just a Coincidence was written in first person.**

* * *

Should you open the box or should you leave it where you found it. Maybe you did have a right to take a quick peek. What would it hurt? You hear Kendall shuffling through the hall, making his way towards you. It was now or never.

You opened the box and found a gorgeous diamond ring. You gasped. _A ring. A diamond ring._ _He's going to propose._

"Blake?"

You jumped slightly. Though you were expecting him, you were caught red handed.

"Blake? What are you doing?" There was a hint of worry in his voice; if you hadn't been listening for it, you wouldn't have caught it.

"Uhm…" You dropped the box and turned to face him. "I was just looking for something more comfortable to change into."

"You were looking for something to wear in _my_ sock draw?"

You laughed nervously, "My bad, I guess I'm still getting use to things." You pushed the draw back into the dresser as you bit your bottom lip. You were extremely nervous right now; you didn't want him to think you were snooping when, in fact, you found the ring by accident.

His eyebrows came together, "Are you alright?" He walked over to you, to the dresser, and wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you close.

You nod, "I guess I'm just a little tired from being out all day. Nothing to worry about." He didn't look too sure. "I promise I'm fine." You reach up to kiss him, but he pulled away. You knew you were in trouble then.

"What were you _really_ doing just now? He asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Uh oh. "I told you, I was looking for something more comfortable." It wasn't a lie. That is what you were doing… At least until you found the ring.

"I don't believe you," he says as he pushed you aside and opens his sock draw. "Ah, I see."

It was quiet for a long moment. You weren't sure what to say, and Kendall still hadn't turned around to face you. "Kendall, I'm really sorry. I wasn't snooping, I swear."

"Blake."

"I was just looking for one of your t-shirts."

"Blake, will you,"

"I didn't mean to find the ring, and now I feel horrible."

"Blake!" Kendall finally turned to face you. "It's alright." You saw that he wasn't angry, or even mad. He actually seemed happy, sort of relived? "You don't need to feel bad," he tells you as he pulls you into his arms for a hug. "Come here," he pulls you towards the bed and makes you sit down with him.

Despite what he said, you still felt bad. Sure, you had no idea that he was going to propose; finding the ring was a surprise. Not to say that you didn't want a life with Kendall. You loved him with everything you had, you were having his baby. Of course you wanted to spend the rest of your life with him, but you and he never really talked much about this. Before he went on tour, the time you had with him was so limited; all you ever did was spend time with each other. And then when he came home, you told him about the baby. Getting married never came up, so it was definitely a shock.

"Stop worrying!" He commanded.

You rolled your eyes; he knew you so well. "I really am sorry. I shouldn't have opened the box."

He chuckled, "I should've found a better hiding place than my sock draw. It's really not your fault, babe. In fact, I'm actually glad you found the ring."

You looked into his eyes, trying to figure him out. _He wanted you to find the ring?_ "I'm confused."

"Well, with everything that's been going on, preparing for the baby, you moving in, getting back into rhythm of things, I didn't know when it would be a good time to propose. Let alone how, or what, I should do to make it special."

"Kendall, I'm sure whatever you had in mind would have been perfect."

He smiled, "Of course you'd say that."

"I'm serious. As long as it was you and me, it would have been special."

He chuckled and then raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure about that?"

You nodded.

"Okay then," he slid off the bed onto his knee. "Blake Stewart."

Your eyes went wide. This was not what you expected; not now at least. "Kendall, what are you doing?"

"You said as long as it was me and you, right?"

"But Kendall."

Before giving you the chance to finish, he leaned in and connected his lips to yours. "Shush and just listen. Blake Stewart," he repeated once again. "I love you more than anything in the world. I know I can count on you through the good, the bad, the ugly—everything. I want to spend every moment of the rest of my life with you. I can't wait to raise our baby together, watching him or her grow up and I can't wait to have more kids with you. I just want you to be a part of every part of my life. Will you marry me?"

Tears were steaming down your face. That was the perfect proposal; it was more than perfect, if that was even possible. It was everything that you ever wanted to hear from him, and yet you were still unsure.

"Kendall. I, I don't know what you want me to say."

**DUNDUNDUN! What do you guys think? Thank you so much for reading; please leave me a review telling me what you think! Is there anything that you wanna see happen? I'll definitely try to work it in! I'll try to have the next chapter up within the next couple of days. And remember, keep on rushin!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow, this is by far my longest chapter! I hope you enjoy it. As many of you know, or at least I hope you know, one of our fellow Rushers, Jane, passed away. I didn't think it was possible for me to love or respect the guys anymore, and then they went and dedicated Worldwide to her last night at their performance in Canada. Even though I didn't know her, she'll always have a special place in my heart. So I'd like to dedicate this chapter to her. RIP Jane, you will be missed.**

**I'd also like to dedicate this chapter to my good friend Bri, whom I love so much! I know things are hard, but I promise it'll get better. Till then, I hope this will make you smile! :) Much love ALWAYS!**

**Also, I don't think you guys understand just how much I appreciate you taking the time to read this. In case I didn't mention it before, THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU! It really means a lot to me when you guys take the time to read and review! I love hearing from y'all, it really does make my day! So again, thank you so much!**

**And just as a reminder this story is no longer first person. Just throwing that out there so no one is confused since Just a Coincidence was written in first person.**

* * *

The happiness in his eyes faded. That was not what he wanted to hear. He wanted you to jump into his arms, knocking him onto the floor, kissing him with everything you had, saying yes. He didn't want you asking him what you should say. He didn't want you to have to think about it the answer, or even hesitate. This, this was not what he wanted.

"Blake, I, I want you to say yes. I love you."

"And I love you too, Kendall. But this is so out of the blue. I mean, we never even talked about this!"

You were already crying because of his beautiful proposal, but now the tears in your eyes were fresh from the pain you were causing Kendall. No, it wasn't physical pain, but you could almost hear his heart breaking. The pain was in his eyes and disappointment was written all over his face.

Knowing that you made him feel like that, you caused him that pain, made you feel like crap. He was the best thing to happen to you, the sweetest, most kind person you knew, and you just broke his heart into a million pieces. You instantly regretted your decision and would give anything to take it back, but it was too late for that. Besides, he wasn't ready for something like this.

"I didn't know that he we had too," he told you sadly. "I just thought it was the right thing to do with the baby and all."

"That's just it Kendall. I love you, I want more than anything to be with you, but why are you proposing?" You ask him. "It's not because you want to spend the rest of your life with me."

"It's not for the reason you think either," he says cutting you off.

"You just said that it was the right thing to do because I'm pregnant!"

He shook his head, "That's not what I meant though."

"But it is, Kendall, it is. Look, I love you. More than anything." You took a deep breathe, knowing that your answer was going to break his heart into a million pieces because it broke yours. "I just don't think you're asking me to marry you for the right reason."

"So, you're saying no?" He asked as he got up and turned away from you.

"No, I'm not. I'm just saying not right now. Kendall?"

He didn't respond.

You hurt him. You were the worst person in the world right now. This was all your fault. You stood up and walked over to him. "Kendall." You wrap your arms around his waist and lean your head against his back. "I, I'm sorry it has to be this way. I'm sorry that I couldn't give you the answer you wanted, but I can't help how I feel. I do love you though, and I can promise you that's never going to chance." You pull away from him then. "I'm just sorry."

You left the room then, not sure you could face him. You were still crying. You just felt so bad for making Kendall this upset. That look of disappointment on his face haunted you; you couldn't erase it from your mind. When you made it downstairs, you walked pass the guys in the living room, head down, not looking at them, straight out the door. You didn't want to have to explain why you were so upset.

You sit down on the front porch steps and lay your head down atop your knees and just cry. You didn't know it the crying was because of the guilt you felt from what you just did, from the hormones, or a combination of both. You let it all out, not holding anything back.

After a moment, you felt a hand on your shoulder. You look up and see Brittany standing next to you. "What happened?" She asked as she sat down. She was worried; her eyes were filled with concern. There were wrinkles running across her forehead as she tried to figure out what was going on.

You tried catching your breath, but even that was too difficult.

"Okay, just try to stop crying," she said slowly. "And try to breathe regularly before you tell me anything."

After another couple of minutes, your breathing was back to normal and you were able to talk. The tears hadn't stopped, but it wasn't as frequent as before.

"Can you tell me what's wrong now?" Brittany asked. "One minute, you and Kendall are upstairs and everything is fine. The next, you come running down the stairs, tears streaming down your face. Do I need to go inside and kick someone's ass?"

You shake your head, "No, but you might have to kick mine for being so heartless."

She wasn't sure what to say to that. "Uhm?"

"I was looking for something to change into; one of Kendall's t-shirts. While I was going through one of the draws in the dresser, I found a small box."

Your best friend shrugged, "So? You're crying over a box?"

You shook your head. "Over what was in it. A ring."

It took a moment before it all clicked in her head. "He was going to propose!?"

Again, you shook your head. "He did propose."

"Why are you crying? That's a good thing! You should want to be a proper family!"

You sigh, "And why do you say that?"

"What do you mean? The baby isn't going to wait till you and Kendall are married!"

"That's just it though. He asked me for the wrong reason. He didn't ask me because he loves me, he asked me because I'm pregnant. He's asking me for the wrong reason!"

"So you don't think he loves you?" Brittany asked outraged.

Brittany was one of the smartest people you knew, but something's she was completely blind too. But this, her best friend, you and Kendall, she saw with so much clarity it was crazy. If you told her that you didn't think Kendall loved you, you knew that he did, he wouldn't have done all this if he didn't, you had another thing coming.

"No, I know that he does."

"THEN IT SHOULDN'T MATTER!

"It does Brit. I need to know that he wants to be with me because he loves me. I don't want him to propose to me because he thinks that he has to because I'm having his baby. It makes me think he feels trapped or something."

She had no answer for this. Even though she didn't agree with you, she understood where you were coming from. There was no changing your mind, at least not about this. You weren't going to accept his proposal and that was that.

"So you're upset that you said no?" Brittany finally asked you.

"No, I'm upset because I broke his heart. You should have seen his face, Brit. It was literally the most beautiful proposal ever. I could care less that was in our bedroom, it didn't have to be special at all; even then, it was perfect. I was crying because every gesture, every word was so heartfelt. But I just couldn't say yes. Something inside me knew that it was rushed."

At this point, you stopped crying, but you were still very upset.

"I can't get over up hurt he looked when I said no. He wouldn't even look at me. I am the worst girlfriend in the world," you tell your best friend. "Pathetic."

"You are not."

Of course, any best friend would say that. However, it wasn't your best friend who said that. You shifted slightly and saw Kendall.

"Can you give us a moment, Brittany?"

She nodded before pulling you in for a hug. "It's gonna be alright, I promise."

After she left, Kendall took her place next to you. You, on the other hand, did everything you could to avert his eyes. "We'll sit out here all night if we have to, you know? I have nowhere to go," he says as his hands reach for your face, forcing you to look at him.

Even then, you wouldn't look into his eyes. You were afraid that you would still see the pain you caused him.

"Blake, will you please look me in the eyes?"

"No."

He exhaled loudly showing that he was annoyed. "Please babe?"

Your eyes roamed his face for a quick second and saw that he wasn't upset. This confused are you. "Are you okay?"

"I think I'm supposed to ask you that," he tells you softly.

"But before, when we were upstairs, you"

"I was upset," he admitted. "The girl I loved just rejected me when I asked her to marry me."

You felt the need to apologize. "I'm,"

"I'm not done yet," he said cutting you off. "Blake, I do want to marry you. I've known that I've wanted to spend the rest of my life with you for a long time now, and I guess the baby just made me rush into it a bit sooner than planned. You were right about that, and I'm sorry."

You leaned in and kissed him. When you pulled away you leaned your forehead against his, "I'm sorry too. I want to say yes, but it feels wrong agreeing when I know it's not for the right reason."

"It's alright, babe. I understand what you're saying. But I do hope you say yes when I ask you again."

You leaned in to press your lips to his once again. "You can count on it."

**Sorry for any grammatical errors, it's late and I'm tired. I'll try to have the next update up by next weekend!**

**What do you guys think? Thank you so much for reading; please leave me a review telling me what you think! Is there anything that you wanna see happen? I'll definitely try to work it in! I'll try to have the next chapter up within the next couple of days. And remember, keep on rushin!**


	11. Chapter 11

**HI! Sorry that it's taken me a while to update. I finally found a job, so I have less time than before. It took me like four or five days to work on this, which means it's going to take me at least that long to work on the next chapter. Speaking of the next chapter, don't expect that anytime soon. I've got like 3 research papers to write, so... Just be patient with me, I will update as often as I can though. So this chapter... I don't know what happened, I just started writing and this is how it turned out. I hope y'all like it.**

**Y'all can thank Bri for this chapter because she was the one who bugged me to work on it. So again, this chapter is dedicated to her, my lovely soul sister who I love to death! :)**

**Also, I don't think you guys understand just how much I appreciate you taking the time to read this. In case I didn't mention it before, THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU! It really means a lot to me when you guys take the time to read and review! I love hearing from y'all, it really does make my day! So again, thank you so much!**

**And just as a reminder this story is no longer first person. Just throwing that out there so no one is confused since Just a Coincidence was written in first person.**

* * *

That same night, after you and Kendall finished talking outside, he took you back inside. You and Brittany exchanged a look, letting her know that you were alright. Of course, she knew that Kendall would calm you down. The guys all had confused looks on their faces, but you knew that Kendall would fill them in eventually. You felt guilty once again; you couldn't help but think that guys would think horribly of you once they heard.

Sensing where your thoughts were Kendall rubbed your shoulders reassuringly and then leaned in to kiss you softly for a moment. "It's alright," he whispers against your lips.

You sigh. Despite what he says, you can't help how you feel. You don't want to make him upset again, you just nod and agree with him. After such a long day out with Brittany and the almost proposal, you were exhausted. Your feet hurt from walking around all day, and your eyes were still red and puffy from all the crying. You wanted to take a warm shower and get to bed.

"Blake, why don't you go upstairs?" Kendall asked. He must have known how tired you were from everything that happened that day.

As much as you wanted to do that, it would be rude to leave your guests downstairs. "I'm alright," you tell him as you walk around him to sit down in the love seat across from Brittany and Logan. Of course it would be rude to leave the guys and go upstairs, but you were also afraid to be left alone with Kendall. In truth, you were afraid that things would be awkward between you and him for a little while with you rejecting his proposal.

You watched as he made a face for a brief moment and then walked over to where you were and sat down next to you. He makes himself comfortable and then wraps an arm loosely around you. It takes a moment for you get make yourself comfortable with him being so near. You were worried about things being awkward and you were right; only it was more of you being awkward rather than him.

Detecting that something big happened between you and Kendall, they guys weren't sure what they were supposed to say or do. They saw that Kendall was ease; he was back to his normal self, but you were a ball of awkward. It was almost as if you were waiting for him to change his mind and become angry with you.

"So, uh, are we supposed to ask about what happened?" Carlos asked hesitantly. "Something is obviously wrong in the world."

You looked at him with a questionable look, "Wrong with the world?"

He nodded, "Yea, you and Kendall never fight. So when you're upset with one another something is obviously wrong with the world."

This left a slight smile on your face. Carlos would be the one to say something of this sort; he always knew how to lighten the mood and make you laugh. Out of the corner of your eye, you see Kendall has a smile on his face too and for a moment it made you feel better about yourself.

You shrugged your shoulders not sure where to begin. You looked at Kendall; it was probably better for him to tell the story anyways, you'd just end up crying again.

"We weren't fighting," Kendall says to him. "It was more of a misunderstanding."

Brittany snorted, "That's an understatement."

"Of course you know what's going on," Logan teased as he rolled his eyes. "You girls gossip more than anything else," he said as he laced his fingers with hers.

"We weren't gossiping for your information, Logan. My best friend was upset, I went to talk to her and she told me what happened. It's not my fault Kendall didn't tell you what was going on," she snapped.

"BURN!" James and Carlos said and then started laughing.

She shrugged, "Sorry, not sorry."

That had you and Kendall laughing. Logan, on the other hand, wasn't too pleased. After the laughing subsided, he spoke. "Can we know what's going on or what?"

"Uh, well, I kinda proposed," Kendall said. You see their face light up with happiness; it was like that was the best news in the entire world. "But she said no."

And then the happiness faded. It was replaced with an emotion that you couldn't really recognize. They seemed shocked, confused, and maybe even a little upset.

James, Carlos, and Logan all exchanged a look with one another. There was an uncomfortable silence lingering in the room. No one knew just what to say.

"It's not what you think, guys," Kendall said, breaking the silence.

"Please enlighten us, "James said angrily, looking at Kendall. "Tell me what I should think because I'm confused as fuck right now." His eyes focused on you then. "So Blake, why did you reject Kendall? Hmm? Is he not good enough for you? _He_ is only the father of your child."

You looked as Carlos and Logan and saw that their emotions mirrored James' reaction. They were beyond furious with you. This is what you were afraid of from the beginning. They would hate you.

You opened your mouth to speak, but couldn't find any words.

"What, nothing to say now?" James asked you, his tone still harsh. He then looked at Kendall. "And you, how can you be okay with this? She rejected you! How are you not upset? The girl that you love so much, that you can't be without doesn't want to be with you!"

"James," you say, finally finding your voice.

"I'm not done yet!" He stood up from his seat and started packing back in forth, talking about how you were an idiot for not saying yes. Once he started listing reasons why Kendall was better off without you, Kendall had it.

"Alright, that's enough James!" He stood up and walked over to James. "That was way out of line. I do not appreciate you talking about Blake like that; she is not a bad person. If you'd let me explain, you would know that!"

You weren't the only one surprised by his reaction; the others stared at him with wide eyes. It was rare for you and Kendall to fight, but this was rarer—Kendall and the boys never got into any fights this heated.

Without another word, James took his seat and looked at Kendall with an expected look.

"Of course, I was upset when Blake said no. But she didn't just say no and walked away, she gave me a reason. And if you didn't see, which I don't understand how that's possible, she ran out the house crying her eyes out. She was, _and still is_, very upset by the fact that she couldn't say yes."

"Couldn't?" Carlos asked. "You couldn't say yes?" He asked as he looked at you.

"I-I," you brought your hand to your face, hiding behind them.

You felt arms come around your shoulders. "Hey, don't start crying again. Please," Kendall whispered in your ear. "It's fine, everything is fine."

You shifted into Kendall, hiding your face while there was another silence in the room. He continued rubbing your shoulders in an attempt to comfort you.

"She didn't say yes because she felt that he was proposing for the wrong reason," Brittany finally said. You didn't turn to gauge the guys' reaction; instead you remained where you were, in Kendall's arms. "She found the ring and Kendall just kind of popped the question after that."

"So he asked her to marry him because he failed to find a better hiding place for the ring?" Logan asked.

Kendall spoke this time. "No," you felt him shake his head while he held you in his arms. "I asked her to marry me because of the baby. Though I hate admitting it, it is the contributing factor as to why I asked her." He paused for a moment, giving the other guys time to take all that in. "I understand what she's saying," he chuckled. "If I were in her shoes, I'd want someone to propose to me because they want to spend the rest of their life with me, not because a baby is on the way."

"I'm sorry," you hear James say quickly. "I don't know what I was thinking; it didn't make any sense." You pull away from Kendall slightly to see that James was very upset. "I'm such an idiot."

You nod in agreement, "Yes, you are, but you were just trying to be a good friend. I can't blame you for getting so upset; I'd probably be the same way too."

He shook his head, "Doesn't make me feel any better. I should have known better, I mean, you would never intentionally hurt Kendall. You love him more than anyone else."

You half smiled, "James, there's no sense in the two of us feeling terrible. It's fine honestly. I'd be surprised if you didn't get so upset."

"That doesn't mean he had the right to speak to you like that!" Kendall yells from beside you.

You shake your head as you look at him with a genuine smile, but then turn back to the others. After everything that just happened, you were more than exhausted. You realized that you should have listened to Kendall all along and have gone to bed. You would have avoided all this, but in a way, you were glad that you were here for it. You were glad to know that the guys cared so much about you and Kendall. And the baby.

"You're right, Kendall. I apologize to you too," James said remorsefully.

"Blake," Brittany said. "You look like you're tired. Maybe you should go to bed."

"I was actually just thinking that," you say to her.

"We should probably get going," Logan says as he stands up. "It's been a long day. For everyone."

You and Kendall said your goodbyes to everyone. As you hugged James, you told him that you really weren't upset with him, and that he shouldn't be so hard on himself. He smiled and kissed you on your check before heading out the door.

When everyone left, Kendall pulled you in for a hug and buried his face into your hair. "You do know that I love you more than anything right?"

You shook your head, "You're a liar."

He pulled away so he could look you in the eyes. "And what am I lying about?" He asked as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"You love someone more than you love me," you tell him as your hand drops to your stomach.

He chuckled, "Well, I love you a lot. That better?" Without giving you a chance to respond, he picked you up bridal style and carried you up the stairs. "I need you to take a shower and get to bed and relax, alright?"

As he set you on your feet, you wrapped your arms around his neck pulling him close so you could kiss him. "Mm alright, doctor; whatever you say."

He chuckled, "Let me clean downstairs while you're showering. I'll be back in a bit."

After he left, you did as he instructed. The hot water felt good on your skin, relaxing your muscles. Once you were done with your shower, you quickly changed into warm pajamas and climbed into bed. By that time Kendall had finished up downstairs.

When he entered your room, he smiled. "How's my girl doing?"

"I'm fine."

He looked at you for a moment before jumping on the bed next to you. Once he was comfortable, he pulled you into his arms. "Are you sure?"

"Mhm, I was just thinking about what James said."

The smile on his face disappeared. "You don't believe anything he said, do you?"

You were silent, not really sure what to say.

"Blake, you're not a bad person."

"I know that."

"Do you?"

You nod, "I do. It's not so much that, I just feel guilty."

He sighed and remained silent. "You didn't say no so why do you feel guilty?"

You shrugged, "Because of you. You should have seen your face. When you love someone you want to make the happy and well,"

He kissed you, not letting you finish. "Will you do something for me? To make me happy?"

You agreed and he disappeared into the bathroom before returning quickly. He held out a round, circular object. A ring?

"It's not an engagement ring, but I think it will help you feel better about everything. Plus, it'll make me happy because, technically, it means the same thing."

"Uh?"

He took your left in his and slipped the ring on your third finger then gave you back your hand. You looked at the ring; it wasn't anything special, not like the diamond ring he presented to you earlier. It was very simple.

"It's a promise ring," he explained. "What do you think?"

You smiled as you looked up at him. "I think that you're the best boyfriend in the entire world, much more than I deserve, and I can't wait to marry you one day." You were in his arms then, kissing him. He truly did know how to make you feel better. It was a promise to him and to yourself.

**What do you guys think? Thank you so much for reading; please leave me a review telling me what you think! Is there anything that you wanna see happen? I'll definitely try to work it in! I'll try to have the next chapter up within the next couple of days. And remember, keep on rushin!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello there! Here's another update. I have been trying my best to update as often as I can. Once this semester is over, I should have more time to write. Here's hoping. I don't know if I really like how this turned out. Bri gave me the idea and I just went along with it, writing whatever came to mind. It probably could have been written better, but I did promise her an update today, so... Here it is. I hope y'all like it!**

**Y'all can thank Bri for this chapter because she was the one who bugged me to work on it. So again, this chapter is dedicated to her, my lovely soul sister who I love to death! :) It's also dedicated to all my wonderful readers! *heart***

**Also, I don't think you guys understand just how much I appreciate you taking the time to read this. In case I didn't mention it before, THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU! It really means a lot to me when you guys take the time to read and review! I love hearing from y'all, it really does make my day! So again, thank you so much!**

**And just as a reminder this story is no longer first person. Just throwing that out there so no one is confused since Just a Coincidence was written in first person.**

To put it simply, you over reacted. You should have known from the very beginning that things would be alright between you and Kendall, but even with his assurance, you were still hesitant. As time passed, you saw that there really was nothing to worry about. Kendall was still the same person, if not he was more lovey-dovey than anything else. After about a week, you were sure that he really wasn't upset with you, so things were back to normal. It was a relief for you not having to worry about shying away from his touch or just being awkward in general.

Another couple of months pass and everything is as it should be. You finished moving into Kendall's not too long after you accepted his makeshift proposal. The guys were great, and so was Brittany. She and Logan decided to make things work so they were officially a couple. Most importantly, though, your baby was doing just fine. He or she was completely healthy and growing at such a fast pace. You're a little over five months pregnant and you're huge.

It was a Saturday morning and you were sitting at the kitchen table eating a bowl of your favorite cereal when Kendall walked in.

"Good morning, love," he said with a smile as he leaned in to kiss you.

"Morning. You're in a pretty good mood today," you note as you watch him walk through the kitchen gathering the necessary items for his breakfast.

He shrugged, "Yea, I guess I am."

"And why is that?"

"Do I need a reason to be in such a good mood?"

You shook your head, "No, I was just curious."

He shrugged again as he began frying some eggs. "Do you have anything planned for today?"

You stop to think for a moment, "Um, those birthing classes start today." You look over at your boyfriend who in this moment has no reaction.

You talked to him previously about coming along with you to the birthing classes, but he didn't pay much attention to you then. You were hoping for some sort of reaction, but Kendall was too preoccupied with his eggs.

You sigh. Looks like you were on your own for the day. You get up from the table and take your bowl to the sink. "I think I'm gonna hang out with Brittany for a while and then head over to the class. I left the address and phone number of the place where I'll be in case you change your mind and decide to come."

"What time is the class?" He asks.

"Three." He turns to face you and you see that his good mood is no longer existent. "What's wrong?"

"I just don't know if I'm comfortable doing this sorta thing."

You chuckle, "Well, look at it this way: Better to have the practice now. This way you won't be bombarded when it's time for the baby to get here."

He placed both his hands on your stomach. "I'm so ready for this little munchkin to get here."

You smile as you reach up to kiss him. With your stomach being to big now, it was impossible for your bodies to be so close to one another, but Kendall still managed to make each kiss very intimate. As your lips move along with his, you wrap your arms around his neck and your fingers tangle in his hair.

All of a sudden, you feel a small pain in your stomach and pull away from Kendall. "Oh!" You gasp as your hands rub small circles where your stomach pained.

Kendall looked at you with a confused expression, "What happened, Blake? Are you okay? Is the baby?"

"He kicked!" You grabbed his hand and replaced yours with his on your round stomach. "Kendall, I could feel him. He kicked, babe!"

His eyes focus on his hands on your stomach, waiting to feel what you just felt moments ago. You could tell that he was impatient; he wanted to feel your little one moving around too. Just as he was about to say something, you felt it again—something hitting the inside of your stomach.

You watch as a wide smile spreads across Kendall's face. "That's my little munchkin!"

XxX

It's been about a week since you first felt your baby kick, and you already knew that you had a professional athlete on your hands. _This kid could not stop kicking!_ It was ridiculous and definitely getting out of hand. You talked to your doctor, who said that this kind of thing was normal. She told you that you should get used to it because this was going to be your life for the next four months.

Of course, this was not what you wanted to hear. You also knew there was nothing that you could do about it. You sigh as your rub your hands on your round belly.

"Hey there little guy," you coo. You had it in your head that you were having a baby boy who looked exactly like Kendall. He would have the same green eyes, the same dimples, and the same good heart. You'd be happy with a little girl too, but you wanted an exact replica of Kendall. You rub your hands of your stomach, "It's late, and mommy's very tired," you tell your baby. "Think you can give it rest?"

Despite your asking, he doesn't listen. _Wonderful. A professional athlete who doesn't listen._ He was going to be trouble with a capital T.

You sit up, careful not to disturb your sleeping boyfriend. You make your way down the stairs and walk into the kitchen. Maybe some food would help. Or a warm cup of tea. You needed your little guy to get some sleep, so you could get some sleep. The past week had been difficult because you haven't been getting much sleep; it was really getting out hand. As you rummage around the cupboards, looking for something that could help, you hear a groggy voice.

"Blake?"

"Kendall?" You stopped what you were doing to look at him. He wore nothing but some baggy sweats. His hear stuck out in every which way, and his expression was one of confusion. "Why are you up, babe?"

"I woke up and you weren't in bed," he explained as he yawned. "I came to look for you. Is everything alright?"

You wanted to say yes and tell him to go back to bed, but as you opened your mouth to answer, the baby kicked. Your hands quickly run over the spot of your stomach that was hurting.

"Is the baby keeping you up?" he asked immediately, understanding washing over his features. He walks over to you and places his hands atop yours. "How long has this been a problem?"

"The entire week," you tell him honestly.

"Why didn't you tell me about it earlier?"

You shrug, "It's not like you can do anything about it, Kendall."

He shook his head, "You're wrong."

You raise an eyebrow, but he smiled. He wasn't going to give anything away. "Come on," he lead you up the stairs and back to your bedroom. "You get comfy in bed," he tells you before kissing you quickly. "I'll be right back."

You do as you're told and get comfy. You have three pillows against the backboard of your bed which you fix accordingly. You lean against them, waiting for Kendall to return. After a short moment, he returns with a guitar in his hand and a huge grin on his face.

"I've been wanting to this for so long," he tells you. He places his hand on your stomach, "Hey there munchkin," he says softly. "It's really late. You've gotta let your mommy get some rest."

As if he were being rebellious on purpose, your baby kicked right where Kendall has his hand. You groaned, not liking where this is going.

Kendall chuckled, "This is one is going to be rebellious, hmm?"

You sigh, "I blame you."

He chuckled again. "Hopefully, this will help." He picked up his guitar and started playing. "I know you don't know this yet munchkin, but your mom is just about the best person in the world. She's caring, she most beautiful smile, and she has such a big heart. This one is for her.

_Hey eyes, her eyes make the stars look_

_like they're not shining_

_Her hair, her hair falls perfectly_

_without her trying_

_She's so beautiful and I_

_tell her everyday_

_When I see your face,_

_there's not a think that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing,_

_just the way you are_

_And when you smile,_

_the world just stops and stares for a while_

_Cause you're amazing,_

_just the way you are_"

By the time he finished singing, there were tears in your eyes. He looked up at you and grinned. "Always crying," he says with a small laugh. He reaches over and wipes the tears away then kisses your lips softly. "Has the baby stopped kicking?"

You look down at your hands on your stomach and realize that your baby hasn't kicked at all since Kendall started singing. "Yes! Oh thanks goodness, maybe I'll get some sleep tonight."

Your boyfriend chuckled, "Let's get you all tucked in then."

You grin, "Practicing for the future."

He nods as he helps you under the covers. He leaves to put his guitar away and then returns quickly crawling into bed next to you. Once he situated, he wraps an arm around you. "I love you," he whispers in your ear.

"I love you too, Kendall."

**Lame ending, I know, but I couldn't think of how to end it... ****What do you guys think? Thank you so much for reading; please leave me a review telling me what you think! Is there anything that you wanna see happen? I'll definitely try to work it in! I'll try to have the next chapter up within the next couple of days. And remember, keep on rushin!**


End file.
